


we could be (anything, anywhere, but we're here)

by unkinsei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino thinks of hypothetical situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could be (anything, anywhere, but we're here)

**Author's Note:**

> 50 je-prompts: #049. except

They are sitting quietly in the back of the van, knees knocking when they turn a corner. Aiba is pointing something in his manga out excitedly to Sho. Jun has his earbuds in and his sunglasses mask any form of emotion or consciousness. ****

Nino gives Ohno a poke in the ribs.

Ohno snorts in surprise.

“Don’t you think...” Nino trails off dramatically.

“Yes, I do,” Ohno smiles proudly at his own wittiness and Nino gazes upon him with the fondness of a young man watching his grandmother discover how to surf the interwebs.

“We could be a novel,” Nino muses, setting his 3DS on his lap. “We could have cliffhangers, plot twists, love triangles, suspenseful situations! We could have a fateful meeting in Uzbekistan but be shunned by the people around us. We could wear sunglasses that don't hide our identity. We could-”

“Except, we're not a novel,” interrupts Ohno. “We're a bunch of old men that sing okay and dance sort of alright.”　

“Well, if you put it that way,” Nino frowns.

They are quiet again, for a moment.

Ohno furrows his brows. “What level are you stuck on?”

“Ugh,” groans Nino, “63.”


End file.
